Untitled
by Demon-Moon
Summary: Idea's just pop into my nogin, and sometimes I wright em' down. This is one of those times. Fic contains ShonenAiyaoi. If you dont like that, dont flame me ok.


-1Several months had passed since the incident of Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. The three remnants of Sephiroth…Between that time and the two years prior. Since ShinRa had decided to become 'goodie-goodies' as some phrased it, and try to make up for all they did wrong. AVALANCH and the Turks had been on a decent relationship since then…least they were not always trying to kill one another.

That, also, is the reason one would see Turk's present in the Seventh Heaven bar, owned by Tifa Lockhart. The 'Seventh Heaven' bar was also were two such Turks were on this fine evening…Rude and Reno of the Turks. They were quite regulars here actually, Reno normally dragged Rude in right after they clocked out from work…Not that Rude ever really protested. He having a certain…fondness…For Tifa. Tonight, like many other nights. Rude could not take his eyes from the woman he so admired, for her strength, beauty and wit. Not that anyone really noticed his staring, what with his sunglasses that never left his face…what did he sleep in those things or something?…

Reno was already on his second mug of booze. The alcohol already heavy on the red heads breath. He watched Rude from the corner of his eyes. It aggravated him…somehow, and for some reason more tonight. With a heavy sigh the fiery haired Turk tried to look away from his partner. He had long known his friend of old had a crush on Tifa, and how he had faint envy for Cloud because of it. Reno suddenly faced Rude, sneering slightly. " Just go ahead and say something already! You…" he was cut short, worlds muffled by Rude's hand that had shot out to clap over Reno's yammering mouth.

".shhh…Don't you start trouble again…" Rude stated flatly, as usual his voice had that 'no nonsense' tone to it. His eyes wandered for a moment. Slightly relieved, Tifa wasn't around. She must have gone upstairs before Reno spoke. The redheads eyes narrowed. His free hand, the one not clutching to the mug of whiskey, shot up to slap Rude's hand away. Now Rude was far stronger than the smaller lanky Turk, yet caught off guard so Reno succeeded in slapping the hand away.

"…Don't try and shut me up again!…" Reno started " Just get over your godamned ego!". Fellow patrons at the bar fell silent. Watching as the Turk wandered out of the bar…They watched as he left. Rude turned around simply. Chugging his Beer. And just sitting there…

Oh sure, this wasn't the first time Reno and Rude had fought. Everyone has a fight with there friends at some point in time…especially when someone has been friends as long as these two had been. That being, quite a long time…Considering they knew one another even before they became Turks.

The sullen, tipsy Turk found himself wandering aimlessly through the streets. He didn't know where he was going. Home? The office? He didn't care at the moment…Just away, that's all he wanted for now. Till finally, he sat, some bench a few blocks away from the 'Seventh Heaven'. His bitter expression melted away as he sat, elbows on knees, head in his hands…some tears started welling in Reno's normally bright, somewhat mischievous, eyes. He grumbled between clenched teeth. " why…why the fuck did I start that…grrr…" his words became caught up with a sob.

Rude was back in the bar, still…Staring into the empty beer mug…" the heck is with him…" he grumbled with a sigh. Yeah, Reno had been known for flying off the handle now and again…but…Like that? Not to often, and not to Rude anyway. Rude rubbed his forehead as he thought. What had he done to piss Reno off? Nothing! that's what…it had been Reno who'd been acting sort of weird lately. It was that thought that made Rude get up, and head out the door as well. He was going to find his scrawny red headed partner and give him a piece of his mind!

It was a while before Rude found him. An hour? Less, maybe more? He didn't know. All Rude knew was when he found Reno. He was still at that bench, almost curled up, rocking himself back and forth slowly. ".w..woah…you..Ok Reno?" The bald Turk asked his partner, wondering if something was truly wrong, or Reno was suffering from hysteria having drank too much?

The smaller Turk looked up to his friend. " ….hey" he said quietly. His eyes were reddened, as were his cheeks, from the salty tears that had fallen…Rude hadn't seen him like this in a long time.

" you…Ok?" He asked. Reno just blinked at first.

" Haha, Sure…Sure I am Ok!…Just peachy, thanks for noticing!" Reno started, getting to his feet now.. Rude was honestly a little taken back. Reno was…well a wreckage, an emotional wreckage. Why!? How the hell would he know!?

" Reno…Please calm down…"

" Calm? OH I AM calm…trust me I am…hehe…I just don't know why the hell I let myself think about some stuff, only to know you never pay attention to anything, beside your job or your pathetic crush on Tifa!"

" Whoa whoa whoa!!" Rude started, jumping to his feet. " the fuck dose that have to do with anything!?"

That's when Reno caught him off guard…" just shut up" he said, softly. Staring at Rude, hands clutched the taller mans broad shoulders. Rude stood, staring dead pan at his partner " what are you Insa…." he never got a chance to finish his rhetorical question. Reno had silenced him by catching Rude in a kiss, sudden, silencing and it caused Rude to Freeze entirely…


End file.
